


Mindless //chaennie & friendship chaelisa//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [19]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: — Нет, ну серьезно, что я ей напишу, Лис?— Как насчет «я вкрашилась в тебя еще два месяца назад, но упорно выносила мозг своей лучшей подруге, вместо того, чтобы подойти к тебе и заговорить, потому что я так смущаюсь, что и пары слов не могу связать ни на одном из уймы языков, которые я знаю»?
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Mindless //chaennie & friendship chaelisa//

Лиса молча наблюдает за Чеён уже добрых десять минут — ей скучно, но зрелище все же, как ни крути, забавное — Пак то хватается за телефон, то откладывает его от себя и греха подальше — то снова зависает пальцами над экраном, и дальше по кругу, вырваться из которого — калифорнийская мечта Лисы. Она сменяет еще четыре позы, каждая из которых кажется ей жутко неудобной в этой напряженной тишине душевных терзаний Чеён — ломает атмосферу только насмешливо-раздраженные Лисины выдохи.

— Просто напиши ей уже! — выдержка Лисы доходит до нуля быстрее, чем решительность Чеён до условной сотни — младшая неаккуратно скатывается с дивана так же неаккуратно цепляя Чеён своей длинной ногой.  
— Ауч! Следи за конечностями!  
— Это тот пинок, которого тебе очевидно не хватает — Лиса смотрит на нее снизу вверх — в кои-то веки, и показывает язык, разряжая обстановку.  
— Нет, ну серьезно, что я ей напишу, Лис? — Чеён заламывает руки в невнятном жесте и смотрит на Лису во все глаза, готовая и к помощи, и к новому пинку.  
— Как насчет «я вкрашилась в тебя еще два месяца назад, но упорно выносила мозг своей лучшей подруге, вместо того, чтобы подойти к тебе и заговорить, потому что я так смущаюсь, что и пары слов не могу связать ни на одном из уймы языков, которые я знаю»? — на одном дыхании выпаливает Лиса, эффектно гримасничая и не обращая внимания на удары подушкой, прилетающие ей от Чеён. — Или все же что-то менее вызывающее? — Лиса давится смехом, радуясь собственной выходке и стаскивает Чеён к себе на пол — старшая укладывает голову ей на плечо, что все еще подрагивает от смеха, и выдыхает грустно — контраст между ней и Лисой слишком явный.  
— Нет, я серьезно, Лиса, что я ей напишу?  
— Обычно все люди начинают с «привет». Можно добавить смайлик, а потом представиться и объяснить, откуда ты её знаешь, чтобы не показаться сталкером. — тон у Лисы умилительно-поучающий, словно Чеён не её онни, а пятилетний ребенок, которые не знает, с какой стороны подойти к заданию в рабочей тетрадке — впрочем, разницы сейчас почти не видно.  
— Ты могла бы начать и с менее очевидных вещей, спасибо — Чеён находит в себе силы на достойный по всем параметрам ответ, но выдает еще один усталый выдох. — Вряд ли она мне ответит. Она даже меня не знает.  
— Так в этом и смысл! — Лиса не выдерживает снова и слишком резко взмахивает руками — Ты же хочешь познакомиться. К тому же, я уверена, что она видела тебя хотя бы раз. В конце концов у вас даже есть общие предметы.  
— Ага, аж раз в неделю. Уверена, на лекции она может позволить себе что-то более интересное, чем наблюдение за кем-то. Тем более за мной.  
— Чего не скажешь о тебе, подруга — фыркает Лиса, укладывая Чеён головой себе на колени — Сколько листов твоего скетчбука исписаны набросками единственной и неповторимой Дженни Ким? Семь? Двенадцать? — длинные пальцы перебирают светлые волосы Чеён, лаская наперевес немного режущим словам — Полная безнадега.  
— Самое интересное, я даже не знаю, чего боюсь — тихо вступает Чеён и умолкает, стараясь уложить слова как можно ровнее — Я понимаю, что отказ — это нормально, и что лучше попробовать и пожалеть, чем жалеть, что не попытался даже. Но все равно не могу собраться с мыслями — Чеён заканчивает еще тише, чем начала и прикрывает глаза, полностью отдаваясь во власть прекрасным ощущениям от импровизированного массажа головы.  
— Ох, горечко мое — бурчит Лиса и продолжает чухать Чеён, но теперь только одной рукой.  
— Ты что там делаешь? — лениво тянет Чеён, не открывая глаз — ответа не следует, и она приоткрывает один глаз — картинка размытая, но её хватает, чтобы Чеён подскочила с невероятной прытью.

Лиса с её телефоном в руке и максимально сосредоточенным видом — не то, к чему привыкла Чеён — она просто беззвучно глотает воздух, но прежде чем выбирает, какой фразой из убийственного арсенала одарить подругу, телефон оказывается у нее в руках.  
— Отвечая на твой вопрос: я сделала то, что тебе уже давно пора было сделать. Не благодари.  
— Лиса, это безумие! Боже, что ты натворила! Что ты там хоть написала? — паника Чеён растет, прогрессируя с каждым новым вопросом, возникающим в ее голове — Лису это забавляет, но где-то в глубине души она действительно боится если не за свою жизнь, то за здоровье точно.  
— Я просто написала ей «привет», спокойно. Дыши, Ченни. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох — Лиса ожидает продолжения банкета-перепалки, но Чеён зависла, глядя в свой телефон.  
— Она ответила. Лиса, она ответила! — в голосе у Чеён детский восторг и искреннее удивление.  
— Покажешь? — Чеён Лисе только язык показывает и отправляет её делать чай и попкорн. А сама смотрит на короткое ответное «Привет с:» и заветные три точки набора сообщения.

***

— Теперь я даже жалею, что тогда написала тебе — беззлобно бросает Лиса, когда Дженни в очередной раз уводит Чеён на обед прямо из-под её носа.  
— Тебя за пальцы никто не тянул — пожимает плечами Дженни, переплетая их с Чеён пальцы и чмокая её в щеку.  
— Лучше бы спасибо сказала, а то так и смотрели бы друг на друга — напускного недовольства Лисы хватит на четверых, но Дженни только смеется и смотрит на Чеён.  
— Видимо, мы должны ей по одной благодарности два раза в день до скончания времен — все смеются, но Лиса быстро возвращается в образ и дует губы. — Ладно, как насчет пообедать с нами сегодня?  
— Чудесно — кивает Лиса и улыбается хитро-хитро. — Чеёна, а у тебя тот скетчбук с собой? — Пак смущенно улыбается, проклиная Лису, потому что Дженни пока совсем необязательно знать про десятки набросков с ней в главной роли — а Лиса словно мысли её читает и улыбается невинно. — Я просто форсирую события.


End file.
